1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to headrests capable of assuming multiple angular positions that may be used with chairs and other user supports, and to mechanisms for supporting and actuating such headrests.
2. Description of Related Art
A headrest is a portion of a seat or chair or other arrangements for seating or reclining that provides direct support for a user's head and neck. Headrests are also sometimes found on beds and sofa beds. In general, headrests reduce or eliminate neck fatigue, and can help to position a user's head in a more comfortable or appropriate position for a particular task. Headrests may be fixed or adjustable relative to the other portions of the seating support, depending on the type of support.
As one example, upholstered rocking and reclining chairs usually have an integrated backrest and headrest. Typically, the backrest and headrest are both suitably padded to provide the user with comfortable support for the back, neck, and head. In many chairs of this type, the headrest is positioned at the same angle as the backrest and is not moveable with respect to the backrest.
Although many upholstered rocking and reclining chairs include a fixed headrest integral with the backrest, it is sometimes desirable to include a headrest that is moveable with respect to the backrest. A headrest that is moveable with respect to the backrest may be tilted or otherwise positioned for maximum user comfort. For example, if the user is sitting in a chair in a reclined or semi-reclined position, a forwardly tilted headrest would allow the user's head to be supported in a more upright position relative to his or her body, which may assist with reading, watching television, and other leisure activities.
Various mechanisms are known for connecting separate headrests and backrests and for allowing one to be moved with respect to the other. The known mechanisms differ in the amount of adjustability allowed, the load carrying capacity of the mechanism, and the complexity of the mechanism. A number of the known mechanisms are relatively complex and, therefore, may be costly and difficult to implement.